Sweet Butlers
by RosieRina
Summary: Anari a very lucky girl to have such amazing butlers. She want's to spend her entire with them. SebastianxOc ClaudexOc   I own nothing! Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Name : Anari Amarante

Gender : Female

Age : 16

Eye color : Blue

Hair color : Dark brown ( To waist )

Family Memebers : Lisa Amarante (Deceased, Mother)

Daisuke Amarante (Deceased, Father)

Amy Frances (Best Friend)

Marks : Back and Chest

Occupation : Head of the Amarante Family

Info : She is sometimes seen in elegant dresses decorated with ribbons and flowers, excluding crowns and the color pink. Anari is a very beautiful singer but to shy to sing to her butlers. With that she likes to play musical instruments and dance. She loves flowers very much seeing her last name means **"Flower that never fades,"** She has shown that she loves and cares for both her butlers very much, as she works hard to (Try) and make them smile. Anari is a very kind girl, being that she is sometimes scared of Sebastian and Claude's eyes. Anari is known to be a "Big baby" Quoted by her best friend. She is called this because she is afraid of the dark and thunder, sharp objects and heights. Anari does like to have parties, She loves the sweets she is made and is always happy when she is around her butlers and is never sad or crying being near them. Her parents were brutally murdered by her uncle and kidnapped her later. He sold her to a "SHOP" Where she later made her contract with Sebastian and Claude asking for help. Her contract marks are on her lower back and her chest between her breast. She is also always grabbed in a possive manner by men and woman. She is known to eat alot and get sick easily.

**-Butler #1-**

Name : Sebastian Michaelis

Gender : Male

Species : Demon

Occupation : Bodyguard and Butler to Anari Amarante

Mark : Left hand

Info : He is typically dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, tie, and shoes with a white button-down shirt. He is 186cm (6'1") tall. Sebastian takes on the appearance of a young adult male with red-orange eyes and dark hair (which at times appears black or dark brown.) He has black fingernails, although it is unknown whether this is their natural color. He frequently carries a pocket watch as well. When acting as a tutor to his charge, he also wears glasses, although it is unknown if he actually needs them. Many people have commented how attractive he is. Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler and bodyguard. He follows each order faithfully, but he ensures that the Amarante house runs smoothly. As such, he is noticeably annoyed whenever they end up behind schedule. The way he responds to Anari's demands is quite notable, as the servants are pleased when they can successfully imitate the way he says, "Yes, my lady," to Anari. He is also fond of Cats.

**-Butler #2 -**

Name: Claude Faustus

Gender : Male

Species : Demon

Occupation : Bodyguard and Butler to Anari Amarante

Mark : Left hand

Info : He is typically dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, tie, and shoes with a white button-down shirt. ( Just like Sebastian) He has black, short hair and wears glasses. He has yellow, slanted eyes and a somewhat angular facial structure. His chin is quite flat. Like Sebastian, Claude is able to transform his body. He and Sebastian appear to be similar in height. He is shown to know Sebastian very well, and he hates him. He has a very different personality from Sebastian, in that he speaks and acts emotionlessly, not even responding to direct taunts. He seems to know Sebastian well, although within moments of seeing each other they begin to fight. Claude is loyal to his mistress.


	2. The Visitors and Claude

"It's time to wake up, My lady," Claude said slowly pulling her blanket back to her knees. Anari rolled off her stomach and sat up on her legs Sebastian pulled back the curtains and she stared out the window, the sunlight hit her pale face. "Good Morning Claude, Sebastian," She smiled brightly and stretched her arms yawning cutely, she sat on the edge of her bed. "Good Morning my lady," they said in unison making Anari giggled lightly. She stared down and push cart and gasped in horror. _'O-oh no! There's two tea puts why are there two? Could this mean they both want...Noo!'_ She stared at them as they started to get her breakfast ready. She shook alittle with chills running down her spine, they both then reached for the seperate tea cups. She moved back a bit moving nervously "Is there a problem Lady Anari?," Sebastian asked she jumped and looked up around.

"No there's no problem," Sweat began to roll down her temple._ 'Last time this happened...There stupid rivarly!...Okay calm down Anari...Let's see, last time I chose Sebastians and claude didn't talk to me for a week and he shrunk some of my clothes,'_ She stared him up and down he looked up at her and she looked away. _'And Sebatian...Last time I chose Claude he posioned my food and put my new teddy in the oven'_ She shivered. She failed to notice the two butlers were talking to her.

Sebastian and Claude poured the tea in the different cups. "Um...I was wondering if I didn't have any tea this morning...And besides I'm only hungry," Sebastian gave her a glare. She cowered back looked at Claude who was also giving her glare. "My lady trust me this choice is very-,"

"T-thank you both but I...Um...Really don't want any...," The room grew quiet and dark. The sun hide behide the cloud as if it too was scared of the angry butlers. They leaned in closer and she gasped "N-N-N-NOOOO! CLAUDE, SEBASTIAN PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DRINK IIITTTT!,"

"My, is that what happened?," Amy laughed at her friend, "It's not funny Amy...I thought I was going to die...," Her stomach was hurting from drinking both of their tea. She sighed and Amy turned to her "But they are handsome...Why don't you have alittle fun with them?," Anari blushed. "Cough...," Claude placed her peice of vinalla cake on the table is front of her. "Oh hello Claude what do you think, Do you want Anari?,"

"A-Amy stop it!," Claude cleared his throat. "My only purpose is to fulfill my Lady's wishes," Anari smiled at this and took her cake. "Aww, Your such a liar Claude," He frowned at her alittle "So how is he in bed Anari, come on I know you two slept together," Anari's face turned red with embarassment. "_**No! Wrong!**_ That was when the storm hit and the thunder scared me so I asked him to stay with me," Full of shame she looked down. "You big baby," Anari pouted a little "Am not! Oh...Thank you Claude," Claude bowed and walked out of the room.

"Are you going to have dinner with your uncle tonight?," Anari felt her body start to fill up with anger. "Yes, He said she just wanted to talk," Amy grabbed Anari's hair and pulled. "Ow...What is it?," Anari looked up at her friend. "Don't trust that old fart Anari," Amy's face became concerned and angry. "I know Amy and besides I have Sebastian and Claude here with me," Amy then smiled and stood up. "I knew you loved them," Anari stood up quickly and blushed."Stop it Amy," Amy laughed and they walked towards the front door of the mansion.

Sebastian opened Amy's carriage and she looked back at Anari waving at her. "Don't let her disgusting Uncle anywhere near her," Amy said to Sebastian as she steped inside. "I don't plan to," He closed the door and it started to move. Anari smiled as her friend drove away. "I'll get dinner started," Sebastian annouced as he walked past her and Claude. "I shall prepare the dinning room," Anari watched them leave and she went up stairs into her study. _'I'm so bored!' _She layed on her desk and looked up at the picture of her mother and father on the wall.

Her mother stood on the right were she held Anari in her arms and her father who sat on a couch. She closed her eyes and frowned 'I have to see that man...It'll just make everything worse,' She slowly opened her eyes and jumped at the man infront of her. "P-please don't do that Sebastian...," Sebastian stared down at her with a tray under his arm. "My lady you shouldn't sleep before bed time," She giggled and smiled. "Ne...Sebastian...Um...Can I something sweet?,"

"I'm sorry My Lady but I can not, you have dinner tonight with your Uncle,"

"Don't remind me, Pweeeaaase," She puffed up her cheeks and gave her puppy dog eyes,

"No,"

"Sebeastiiiiaaaannn!,"

"You must not whine...It's not lady-like,"

"Your so cruel,"

"You'll have cake after dinner," After her lose of the battle she got up and walked over to him. "Do I have to go through with this?,"

"My Lady his purpose is to,"

"I know what he's coming for I just don't want to talk to him is all,"

"If anything goes wrong I'll protect you...It's my duty," He got down on one knee and bowed.

"You don't have to do that Sebastian!," He stood up and smiled at her. "As you wish,"

"Y-your dismissed," He bowed again and left. Anari walked out after him and into the dinnig room she awed as she saw the room had changed color from white and blue to orange red and yellow. "Claude!," He turned to her. "Your amazing!,"

"Only for you for My Lady," She blushed and looked at the table. "How did you do this so quickly?," He approached her from behide. "My Lady we have to change your dress for tonight, your hair is messy too,"

"Um...Yes okay," She felt herself become red. "Alright I'll meet you upstairs," panicing she ran away. Cluade stared at her as the door shut loudly "You shouldn't play with her that way...Claude," Sebastains glared at the butler as he pushed the cart full of dishes towards the table.

Claude glared back and walked upstairs.

"So it seems,"

"N-N-Nooo, I can do it Claude,"

"My Lady it is proper that I change you clothes before bedtime," He said pulled down her dress slowly.

"Please! I'm a girl so...It's okay if I do it," she stopped his process and looked up at him. "It's okay to be embarassed since we are opposite genders,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Could you close your eyes," She game him a confused looked but did what she was asked. A few minutes past before she was asked to opened her eyes again Anari was pushed into the window and blushed at the cute sleeve less red dress "Where did you get this one?," He pushed her into the mirrior more. "I was imported from the best designer in France my lady,"

"Thank you Claude but you didn't have to do that,"

"I didn't get just for today," She looked up at him. "It was requeted by Lady Amy," Anari groaned _'Dang her! This was her all along!,' _

_Part II Diner with Unlce Roy_

"Good evening Lord Amarante," Sebastian bowed as he opened the carriage door. "Bah! Where is that girl?,"

"Lady Anari is getting dressed as we speak,"

"Ahhh! But I've come to make an offer she can't refuse,"

"I'll show you to the dinning room,"

Anari sighed as she walked downstais and into the dining room where her Uncle sat on the other end of the table. "Anyother orders My Lady?," Claude asked pulling out her chair as she sat. Anari looked at him as she saw him gulping down whine. "Just make sure his doesn't touch me please,"

"Understood," Sebastian placed the plates of the table quickly along with the meal. "Is this all that we're having you never did learn to eat," He laughed loudly. "Sorry, I lost my appetite when I walked into the room," Sebatian smirked at this. "Now why don't we talk...,"

"About what?,"

"I'm here to make an offer,"

"An offer?,"

"How about you come back with me or to work at the SHOP again you brought in alot of costumers that year," Anari frowned and widen her eyes. "Or you can give me your parents house and I'll give lots of money how about 40,00-,"

"No thanks,"

"What?,"

"Said no thanks,"

"Why not?," He jumped up and slammed his fist on the table.

"I didn't like that place and you know it!," She whispered slightly. "Are we done here?,"

"Of course not!,"

"I want you to leave!," She said suddely. He gave her a small snicker "I'm sorry my dear but I do get what I want!,"

"I said leave!,"

"Fine...," He stomped off and slammed the door. "Thank you but I'm not hungry anymore," She walked past them and went to her room.

"Are not feeling well?,"

She shook her head under her blanket. Claude blew out her candles and turned to leave a hand grabbed his wrist. "Please stay by my side here until I fall asleep," She asked her eyes starting to blur with tears.

"My Lady if that is what you wish...,"

"Mistress..I will always stay by your side. Day and Night, sugar and salt, living and dead, impure and pure," Her tears starts to escape and he wiped them away. "Don't cry," He whispered. "Thank you Claude...," she whispered closing her eyes.

"I also want to see you smile My Lady,"


	3. Kidnapped with Sebastian

"This...Can't be...How did I get lost...In my own garden!," Anari shouted to the sky. _'Claude...Sebastian...'_ she sobbed and kicked a rock. The pain jolted up her leg she grabed it and jumped up and down. "Ow...Ow...Ow..Ow," She stomped her foot and looked up at the maze garden.

A light bulb appeared over her head she pushed the rock over to the tall bush and quickly used it to climb the top of the maze with effort.

_'Eat that Sebastian telling me I can't work out'_ She sat on the top and her face went pale.

She couldn't even see the manison.

"I guess I have no choice...!," She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Yes my lady?," She looked down to see Sebastian triming the hedges of the maze wall. "Your so mean...," He chuckled a little and raised his arms to her. "Eh?,"

"You will fall if you try to get down from that height," Anari blushed a bit and slowly grabbed his hands. He lifted her up and set her down on her feet. "T-Thank you Sebastian," She played with her fingers and looked down. "It's fine," He turned and walked away she quickly followed him.

"My lady you must be dirty from the garden you better go wash up," He turned to her as they walked towards the front door.

"Yes," She hurried upstairs.

Anari pushed open the bathroom door and closed it behide. She smiled at the water the tub was huge and really fun. She quickly pulled off her dress and underwear. _'Yay!,'_ She jumped into the tub and came back up giggling.

"My lady you should be more careful," Anari jumped and saw Sebastian holding a towel and soap on a sliver tray. "W-Why are you here?" He stared at her and walked closer and took off his gloves.

"Stop! I'm fine by myself thank you Sebastian," He gave a tiny smirk and walked towards her and grabbed the towel and slowly washed her back. Anari held still and she felt her face flush. She quickly covered her chest and sunk deeper into the bath.

"Why are you so embarassed?,"

"I'm sorry," She looked at her reflection in the water. His towel slowly moved closer to her chest. "Remove your hands," He said breathing in her ear. "N-no!," Sebastian let out a heavy sigh "My lady I can't fully wash you if you don't moved your hands," He quickly grabbed her wrist. "Why?,"

"Because if you get to dirty you'll get sick again," She blushed and slowly moved her hands. He gently caressed her breast and she flinched under his touch. _'His hands are really soft...,'_ She widen her eyes when he came closer to her chest. "My lady you shouldn't be embarassed you really are beautiful," She blushed and gasped. _'Why is he saying these things,'_ Sebastian placed the towel on the edge of the tub and grabbed her breast and pushed them together covering her contract mark.

She jumped and stared her body becoming nervous. He pulled her up and sat her on the edge of the bath.

"What are you doing?," He didn't answer her and his mouth found her left nipple sucked softly nibbling gently. "S-Sebastian...Please!," He looked up at her and continued to suck and tug.

Anari pushed him back more. "Sebastian...No more stop it please!," He let go and stood up. "As you wish," He grabbed the tray and left the bathroom. She blushed and panted looking at him as he walked away.

She got up and grabbed the white robe and left to her room.

She jumped on her bed and closed her eye. _'That was so embarassing,'_ She clutched her bed blanket and closed her eyes. Suddenly a hand pressed on her mouth with a white cloth to her mouth.

She kicked the man and felt her body become relaxed. Anari's eyes closed slowly and she felt dizzy.

_'Sebastian...Claude...Help me,'_

* * *

"My Lady, it's time for your afternoon snack," Sebastian said knocking on her door. No anwser. He opened her door and saw the room a mess and the window open. "Oh my," He frowned and bit his bottom lip. "This is not good," Claude walked down the hall towards him with a note in his hand.

"This was at the front door," He turned to the window and looked at the man holding the gun aimed at them in a nearby tree.

The man with the gun gasped and ran away. "I'll go retrieve her," Cladue glared at Sebastian. "Then I shall prepare dinner,"

Sebastian glared at Claude. "This will become interesting," He then smirked and went after the intruders.

* * *

"Un...Nu...," She opened her eyes her head hurting from the dizziness, the blur started to fade away and her Uncle sat across from her with a wide smirk. "You..!," She spat. A man with short brown hair and a white tux stood behide her. "Ah...She is a beauty how much for her?,"

"That's a choice you can make after you've tested her," He smirked. Anari tried to stand up but her ankles and arms were chained. Chained! Anari felt sick her stomach churned as she stared at her Uncle. "You disgusting pig,"She whispered. He snorted and stood up reaching her hair and pulled it making her sit up. She winced in pain and took this as her chance to attack. She bit his hand, she could taste his blood and she let go. He jumped back in pain howling and grabbed his hand. "Ignorant Brat!," He lifted his uninjured hand and slapped her cheek sending her to the floor.

"Oh! She's a kitty alright Shojo I'll take her...She'll be alot of fun," The man walked over to her and picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and into the next room. Her body flung to the bed and she bounced. "Let go of me!," He stared down at her. "Ohh...Nice puppies," She frowned up at him he slowly grabbed her breast and she bit his hand.

He managed to pull away. "Come know be a good girl and hold...Still!," His fist swung down and hit her stomach.

He slowly started to hover over her, and turned on on her stomach. He was strong very strong. She had a hard time catching her breath. "Good your quiet know," He smirked and ripped some her dress off. _'No...Sebastian made this one,'_

"Nice choice of underwear to,"

He trailed kisses down her back and stopped at her waist. "Odd Tatto," She gasped and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and waited.

_'Please save me...Sebastian,'_ His hands were cold and the grabbed her underwear and slowly started to pull them off. "No...Please stop...," She whispered. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and she sobbed.

"Don't worry I already know your not a virgin anymore...," He smirked and she heard his zipper started tocome down. "Now just relax..,"

"No!," She tried to move her hand but they were still chained. He climbed over her and she felt his hot breathe on her neck.

He waited at her entrance the door opened slowly. She didn't open her eyes. "Sorry to interupt," Sebastian's voice hit her eyes and she looked up at him.

She turned around and saw the man on the bed bleeding from his hand.

"Sorry for the wait my lady," She started to cry more and he sat her up and used the blanket to cover her. The chains feel from her hands and ankles.

"Thank you...," She whispered into his shirt. He looked down at her an gave her a small smile.

"Anything for you My Lady," She hugged his neck to his surprise his eyes widened a bit.

"I'm so glad I met you," She whispered. He walked out of the room. She looked around the room and saw alot of men with guns on the ground. "Sebastian...How did you?,"

"It was nothing..,"

"Your amazing," She giggled.

"No...I'm just one hell of a butler," She gave him a confused look. "Indeed you are," She smiled again.

Her Uncle layed on the ground. Never to bother her again. She smirked darkly and hugged her butler tightly. "Thank you very much,"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Kurshitsuji and Naruto fans! I have an announcement that will disappoint some of you, I will no longer be writing Sweet Butlers and The Beautiful Flower Hana, But, I have given the story to another author some may know, her name is Narutogrlfan. She's very good at writing the romantic scenes and lemons and I asked her to carry on my story because I will not be able to for a while, So please show her the same support as you would me! Thanks to you my followers she will upload them as soon as she can.


End file.
